Diamond
by HoNLenobia
Summary: Cooper wants to have a dog, but what if Charlotte doesn't want to? Let's see if they can agree on.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Charlotte! I've always wanted a dog." He said looking at his wife. She puts up an eyebrow. "Yeah the dream of every little boy. But Cooper now you are a grown-up so act like one!" She answered.

Cooper looked at her sadly. "Charlotte, dogs are so cute. And they love you like you are and they…"

"And they are dirty, annoying and loud" She completed his sentence.

"Oh Charlotte, don't be so pessimistic."

"No Cooper! No dog and this is my last word!" She said and wanted to walk away.

Cooper stopped her. "You're not going now. This conversation is not ever yet! It's my flat so I have to decide!"

"Don't forget I'm also living here. So if I say no, you're not going to buy a dog. If you do it, I'll move out" She told him.

Cooper sighed. "Charlotte, let's make a deal! We take a dog. Just for about one week. After that week you decide if you want the dog or not!"

Charlotte looked at his husband. "Okay that sounds good."

Two hours later Cooper brought home a little Border collie. "You're still at home honey?" He asked in the room, looking for Charlotte.

Charlotte appeared in the room. "I'm still here. Just waiting for you and the dog!" She said. Looking at the little dog.

"Isn't he cute?" Cooper asked.

"Actually he is. What's his name?"

"I didn't think about it. I wasn't sure you want to keep the dog so I didn't name him yet" He told her.

Charlotte shook her head. "Oh Cooper you couldn't call the dog a whole week just dog. Dog come here, dog go there, dog do this. Let's name him together"

Cooper looked at his wife. It seems that she likes the little dog.

"So first, is he a 'he' or a 'she'?" Charlotte asked.

"It's a boy!"

"Perfect. Then…how about Shadow? I mean he is black"

"And white" Cooper said

"Okay you don't like Shadow." She said.

Cooper smiled. "Well if you like it, I like it too"

"Don't you have an own opinion? I thought he is the dog not you" She answered and laughed.

Cooper also started laughing. "I have an own opinion. I like the name Evan"

Charlotte looked at the dog. "Cooper, it's a dog not a baby boy."

"Okay so not Evan. Why did we name him? I mean you don't want a dog if I remember right."

"Maybe I changed my opinion?" she said.

Cooper smiled. "Perfect. So we have dog now! And next step would be a baby."

"Don't talk about babies right now Coop, unless you want to argue again" she said strictly.

Cooper sighed. "Well then back to the dog."

"I have the perfect name! Let's name him Diamond!" she said

Cooper thought about the name. "Well this sounds great. Come here Diamond!"

The dog went over to the couch. He stopped right before Charlotte's feet. She looked at the dog. "Hi Diamond! How are you? You like the name, don't you?" She asked and looked at the dog happily.

So that's how they got a dog.

Hope you liked it :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so many people wanted me to continue the story. So here is the new chapter. I want to say it once again, I normally don't talk English so please don't judge me for mistakes. Have fun!**

"I'm going to kill him" Charlotte said breathing heavily.

Cooper smiled.

"Coop, help me" she said with a look on her face as cold as ice.

Cooper looked at her softly. "Diamond is just a dog he didn't do this to make you angry"

"I'm quite sure he did it to be annoying!" She answered angrily.

Cooper took the dress, which was lying on the bed. "Well I actually want to say, this dress just said 'goodbye'"

Charlotte sighed. "Oh no really Coop? Yeah, and you know what? Diamond loved to eat it."

"He is a little dog. It takes some time till he stops eating your dresses…" Cooper said.

"Yeah, my dresses, the couch, the blanket, the curtain and so on" She answered.

Cooper started laughing.

"Cooper! This isn't funny. Take your dog and show him how to act in my home!" She said.

"Suddenly it is just my dog and your home?" Cooper asked raising one eyebrow.

Charlotte looked at him. "I'm angry that's everything" She said.

"C'mon let's take the dog for a walk and I'm sure you will love him afterwards" he said.

Charlotte nodded.

**On their way:**

"Why does he attract on his leash that much?" She asked.

Cooper shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe because he is a dog?"

Charlotte sighed again.

What has she done? Why did she say yes? She loves this dog but having a dog means so much not only good days. There are also many bad sides. Like the dog eating everything, attracting his leash and so on.

Suddenly there was a cat. Diamond saw the cat and he tried to catch the cat. Charlotte was not prepared. She screamed. Then she fell behind the dog. Charlotte landed uncomfortable on her nose. "Ouch!"

Cooper caught Diamond and then he went to Charlotte. "May I help you Darling?" He asked.

Charlotte sat up. "Yeah you may help me. Bring this dog away. I don't want to see him anymore"

Cooper smiled again. "Oh honey…."

"No! I want you to bring away this dog!" she repeated.

Diamond came closer and watched Charlottes face. He licked her across the face.

"IHHH" Charlotte screamed.

"Oh Charlotte, he just showed you that he loves you" Cooper said.

"I don't care. "

"Charlotte please! He loves you. And we love him" Cooper said with a sad smile on his face.

Charlotte rubbed her nose. "But he is so cruel!"

"No he is just a puppy" Cooper reminded her.

Charlotte sighed. "Okay he gets a second chance. But you have to teach him. I won't fall down again. And I don't want to find any other dresses he ate." She said.

And Cooper leaned forward and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! Next chapter! Hope you liked it so far…**

Cooper was lying on the bed, looking at his wife. "Char, are you awake?" he asked.

Charlotte turned around to look at her husband. "Yes I am"

"I can't sleep" Cooper said.

Charlotte sighed. "You're awake a lot in the last few days" She said.

Cooper looked at her. Then he took a deep breath. "You're also otherwise you wouldn't know it"

"True!" Charlotte answered.

Cooper smiled. "Diamond is the only one sleeping right now."

"Yeah indeed" Charlotte said. She loves this dog more and more.

Cooper grinned. "You know that the next step is?" he asked.

Charlotte looked at him confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You see, first step getting into a relationship – done, second step move in together – done, third step marrying each other – done, 4th step buying a dog – done and the 5th step is getting a baby" he explained.

Charlotte grumbled. "You know what I think about getting pregnant"

"Yes I do. But Char, you have so much love to give. Diamond and me we can't get all this love." Cooper said. He sounded a little desperate.

"Cooper we already talked about getting babies and we decided NOT to get them" She answered.

Cooper stood up. "No! Actually YOU decided not to get pregnant. You never asked me. And you see I want kids" He screamed.

Charlotte sat up. "Cooper, stop yelling at me! You may wake up Diamond!"

Cooper looked at her. "I can't stay calm. You are making me angry!"

Charlotte looked at him. "I didn't say calm down. I just said you should stop yelling at me"

Cooper was now even more upset. "I can't believe that you're that selfish"

Charlotte shrugged as if he had beaten her. "And I can't believe that you said this" She said.

Cooper sighed. "Good night. I'll sleep on the couch." He said and turned to go out.

Charlotte looked at him. "You're not going now. This conversation is not over yet" She said angrily.

Cooper looked back. "She is"

"You can't call me selfish and then go away like a little girl after you've insulted her." She said.

Cooper turned back to her. "What do you have to say? Would you say you're not selfish? C'mon Charlotte this would be a lie and you know it"

Charlotte threw her pillow after Cooper. Cooper looked at her. The pillow landed exactly in his face. "Ouch! Are you crazy?" he asked.

"Cooper it was just a pillow" She answered.

Cooper sighed. "Charlotte I just want you to think about it. A little baby girl looking like you. With cute blond hair and beautiful green eyes. Or a baby boy looking like me. "Cooper said.

Charlotte grumbled again. "Okay I promise you to think about it."

Cooper smiled and slipped back into bed.

"You know what?" he asked her.

Charlotte looked at him. "What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too. And I love Diamond!" she answered and Cooper kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter new luck ;)**

Charlotte was awake since four in the morning. She was hanging above the toilet. And she was sick. So incredibly sick. What the hell happened? Something is wrong in her body but she can't tell right now. Charlotte stood up. Her stomach calmed down. Maybe she caught a bad stomach flu. But actually she didn't think so. Charlotte knew what her brain wanted to tell her. But she didn't want to hear it.

'You're pregnant' these words were in her mind. No this isn't possible.

Charlotte drank a glass of water. And she looked into the mirror. "You look like a piece of shit" She told herself. Okay, what should she do now? She didn't even thought about getting pregnant. Yesterday she talked to Cooper about it. He wanted her to get pregnant. She didn't want kids.

Charlotte sighed. She opened the mirror cabinet. There was a pregnancy test. Yeah it's weird that she has one at home. But you never know.

There was a knocking on the bathroom door.

"Char, are you alright?" Coopers voice came into the bathroom.

Charlotte took a deep breath. "I'm fine Cooper."

"Then come out and we'll have breakfast" Cooper said.

Charlotte sighed again. And what now? "I'm on the toilet" She said.

"Oh sorry. I didn't want to disturb you" Cooper apologized.

"Never mind" Charlotte answered. She took the pregnancy test. She should do it. Yeah she is absolutely sure about this. The only problem is she doesn't want to look at it. Two minutes. The longest two minutes in her life. They are over. Now. Charlotte stood up. She took the test and looked at it.

A plus. Fucking shit, she is pregnant. Charlotte went out of the bathroom.

Diamond waited for her. He sat before the door. Charlotte laughed and fondled him. Diamond wagged his tail. Charlotte laughed even more. She went in the kitchen and she took Diamond with her. She was tired but she didn't say anything. She just sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good Morning Sweetie" Cooper said and kissed her forehead.

"Good Morning" She answered. She put her hands on the table.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" Cooper asked. He took her hands and squeezed them softly.

"Yeah. You remember last night? We talked about the next step…" Charlotte said.

Cooper interrupted her. "Sure. We talked about getting a baby. You promised me to think about it…"

Charlotte sighed. He sounded so excited. "That's true. But actually I didn't have time to think about it."

"What do you mean?" Cooper asked.

"I…I…I'm pregnant Coop" She said.

Diamond barked. Cooper was speechless. After a few seconds Cooper found the words. "You're pregnant? Are you sure?"

"I made a pregnancy test because I didn't felt good tonight. And then I remembered that I didn't get my period…" She said.

"Wow, we are becoming parents" He said and smiled.

Perfect. He loved her for being pregnant and she is sad. She didn't want kids and she never wanted them.

"Indeed. I'll go and see Addison today." Charlotte said looking at her belly.

Cooper stood up. He hugged her. For a moment they just stood there in the kitchen holding each other. Cooper softly rubbed her back. Then the silence was disturbed by Diamond. He started barking.

"I think he is hungry" Charlotte said and gave him his dog food.

Cooper looked at her. "C'mon Charlotte be happy. You are pregnant."

"Yes indeed" She said with a sad smile.

"Charlotte?"

"I didn't want to have kids Coop and you know it" She said.

Cooper looked at her. "Sure I know but now it is too late" he said. He took her hand. Then he put his other hand on her belly. "There is baby growing inside this belly. So be happy. I'm pretty sure you will love it" He said softly.

Charlotte sighed. "Exhausting months are coming." She said.

Cooper looked at her. "Pregnancy is not only exhausting"

"Not the baby is the problem. You are the problem. Whenever I will have stomach ache you will call the ambulance. I know you Coop. "She said.

"Stomach ache in a pregnancy mostly is dangerous" He said.

Charlotte smiled. "I know but you know that stress also causes stomach ache." She said looking at him. Then she softly puts her lips on his. "You will be the perfect daddy" She said.

Cooper smiled. "And you will become a perfect mommy."

"And Diamond is the big brother" Charlotte said and started laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here's a new chapter. Hope you liked the story so far :)**

"Morning" Charlotte said when she walked into Addisons office.

"Good morning Charlotte. Can I help you or are you just visiting me?" The red haired asked.

Charlotte sighed. "I need your help" Charlotte answered.

Addison looked confused. "Sure. What can I do for you?"

"First you have to promise me something" Charlotte mumbled.

"Okay?" Addison said with a question mark in her face.

"Please don't tell anyone about that. You never saw me, you never talked to me." Charlotte begged.

Addison nodded. "No problem."

"Thank you. Okay, could you please do an ultrasound?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course. But don't you want to tell me what I should see on this ultrasound first?" Addison asked.

"You should see a baby. I'm pregnant." Charlotte said.

"Congratulations Charlotte." Addison said smiling.

Charlotte sighed.

"You don't look very happy" Addison said.

"I'm not very happy" Charlotte answered. "You know I never wanted kids. And now I'm pregnant."

"It isn't that bad Charlotte" Addison said.

Charlotte nodded and changed her clothes. Addison started the ultrasound.

"So you don't want a baby. How come that you got pregnant?" Addison asked during the ultrasound.

"I don't know myself. It wasn't planed. I take the pill." Charlotte said.

"Have you been ill lately?" Addison asked.

"I'm never ill" Charlotte answered.

Addison shook her head. There was nothing she could say.

Silence for a while.

"Is everything okay?" Charlotte asked after a while. Maybe she isn't pregnant. The test may have been wrong.

"Yeah. I mean everything looks very good" Addison said confused.

"And what's the problem?" Charlotte asked. "Does the baby have two heads or why are you looking that confused?"

Addison shook her head again. "No the baby doesn't have two heads. But there is not a baby"

"So the test was wrong. I'm not pregnant?" Charlotte asked excited.

"You are pregnant. But there are three" Addison said.

"Three what?" Charlotte asked. Now she was confused.

"Three babies Charlotte. You are pregnant with triplets" Addison explained.

Charlotte was even more confused.

"Congratulations" Addison replayed.

Charlotte shook her head. "Triplets. Oh my god! How should I ever handle three babies and a dog?" She asked a little teary.

"You have Cooper" Addison reminded.

Charlotte nodded. "Yes indeed. And now I am going to have a talk with him. He needs to know what he had done to me" She said upset. Then she walked out of the room without saying 'Goodbye' or 'Thank you' to Addison. But Addison didn't care. She knew that Charlotte was upset.

Charlotte walked into Cooper's office without knocking. Cooper looked up from his paper work.

"Hi Sweetie. Everything okay?" He asked.

"Everything okay? Everything okay? You're really asking me that after you had done this to me?" She asked angrily.

"I'm sorry but I don't even know what you mean" He said.

"You don't know what I mean. You remember what you brought me to? Yeah you brought me to buy Diamond. And yes I love him. But you know what you had done soon after?" She asked.

Cooper shook his head.

"You knocked me up" she said.

"I know that you are pregnant. But when you told me you weren't that angry. So what happened at Addison's office?" he asked confused.

"She told me that the babies are fine. THE BABIES Cooper!" Charlotte said loudly.

"The babies? I thought we are going to have a baby." Cooper said innocent.

"No Cooper we are not having a baby. We are having three babies. Three babies and a dog!" She said angrily.

"Wow. Those are special news." He said.

Charlotte nodded. "Yes. Very special. Good work Cooper" She said sarcastically.

Cooper looked at her. He was speechless. He always wanted many children. And now his wife is pregnant with triplets. This must be the best day in his life.

**Okay I know it is very similar to the TV-show…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for a little drama **

„Let's visit my parents!" Cooper said smiling.

Charlotte looked at him. "Okay. Do you take Diamond with you or do you leave him with me?" She asked.

Cooper looked confused. "I meant WE should visit my parents. This is including you" Cooper said.

"I'm sorry. I have to run a hospital. There is no chance for a weekend-trip" Charlotte answered. And she was happy. She didn't even want to visit Cooper's parents.

"Charlotte, you are pregnant. You need to slow down a bit" He reminded her.

Charlotte shook her head. "I'll do. I promise. But I want leave my hospital alone" She said.

"We need to tell our parents about the pregnancy and the triplets" Cooper said happily.

Charlotte smiled. "Then go and see your parents. Tell them that they are going to have grandchildren and enjoy the weekend."

Cooper shook his head. "I've planed everything. I wanted to visit my parents this weekend and next weekend I wanted to take you to Alabama to visit you Momma." Cooper told her.

Charlotte laughed. "I'm not going to Alabama. I didn't' even plan to tell my mother about the pregnancy."

"She needs to know Charlotte. She is becoming a grandmother" Cooper said looking at his wife.

Charlotte sighed. "I'm sorry Coop, but she is not even a mother"

"Charlotte maybe she wants to get to know her grandchildren. She will be happy." Cooper said.

Charlotte again just laughed. "I don't want my children to get to know their drug addicted and heartless grandmother. No chance in hell"

"Maybe she changed. Don't you think about it?" Cooper asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "I'm sorry Cooper but she will never change. I know her. She is a typical southern. She does not tell anyone about her problems and she doesn't show her feelings."

"You are southern too" Cooper reminded Charlotte.

"But I left Alabama a long time ago. Now I'm here in Los Angeles." Charlotte said.

Cooper took her hand. "I'm sorry that you never had a mother" he said.

"Never mind" Charlotte answered then she turned around and left the room.

Cooper sat down on the bed. What should he do now? He slowly stood up and went into the kitchen. Charlotte was cooking it smelled very well. "What are you cooking honey?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Spaghetti" She answered.

"Fine." He said.

Charlotte turned around to look at her husband. "You are sad" She noted.

Cooper looked at her. "Indeed"

"Tell me what's wrong darling" She said.

"I'm sad that you don't want to come with me" he said.

"Your parents hate me. And you know it. Your dad thinks I'm heartless and your Mom hates me for what I've done to her little boy." Charlotte reminded Cooper.

Cooper looked at her. "They are not that bad. I'm sure they will like you soon"

Charlotte sighed. "Okay I'm coming with you. But you know we need Diamond to take with us"

"He was never on a plane before" Cooper said.

Charlotte nodded. "I know but I want leave him behind"

"We could ask Violet…" Cooper started.

But Charlotte interrupted him. "Nobody should ever touch my baby! Especially not Violet. She will lose nerves when she gets to know Diamond"

Cooper nodded. "Okay we are going to take him with us. But what's about your momma now?"

"I call her okay?" Charlotte asked.

"I think you should visit her" Cooper replayed.

"For god's sake I never want to see her again after what she had done at our wedding." Charlotte said.

"What had she done? I remember that we flew to Las Vegas. So how could you know what she did?" Cooper asked.

"Addison told me" Charlotte said.

"Tell me" Cooper begged.

_Addison took a glass of champagne. Cooper and Charlotte really flew to Las Vegas. Addison smiled. Nice idea. And the best idea maybe. Coopers parents didn't want him to marry Charlotte and Charlottes Mom didn't want her to marry anyway. Addison looked to the dance floor. She saw Augusta King. Charlottes Mother. She is a very southern tiny person. She is blond like Charlotte. Augusta was dancing with Coopers Dad. Addison smiled. Augusta looked a little drunken. Or not only drunken? Addison remembered that Charlotte told her to watch her Mom because she is pill addicted. Oh my god! Addison forgot to watch Augusta. What if she took pills?_

_In the next moment Addison saw how Augusta kissed Coopers Dad. Addison jumped up. She ran on the dance floor and took Augusta's Hand. "Mrs. King I think we need a walk" Addison said and Augusta looked at her strangely_

_They walked into the house…._

"What? Your Momma kissed my Dad?" Cooper asked breathing heavily.

"Cooper please don't get a heart attack. ", she answered.

Cooper calmed down a bit.

"But this wasn't everything. After she left the party she went to the practice. Amelia was there because a patient called her. And my momma told her that she is ill and she need her pills. And what did Amelia do? She didn't know about the addiction and gave my mom some more pills.

"Oh. I'm sorry for you. It is a pity that your mom is addicted" Cooper said.

"Never mind. It is normal for me. I saw her this way every day when I was younger." Charlotte said and kissed Cooper softly.

"But now let's stop talking and start packing our things" Charlotte said and went into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Cooper walked into the bedroom. Charlotte was already finished with packing her things. Cooper looked at the suitcases.

"Are you a little crazy? Two suitcases for a weekend-trip?" he asked her.

Charlotte put an eyebrow up. "No Coop I'm not crazy. One of the suitcases is for me and the other one is for Diamond" She answered.

"Diamond really needs an own suitcase?" Cooper asked.

"Sure. He needs his blanket, his toys, food, for emergencies a first-aid kit and not to forget his leash" She told Cooper.

He looked at her. "Perfect. I'm seeing us in a few years. A suitcase for the dog, a suitcase for the baby, a suitcase for me, a suitcase for you. Perfect." He said.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Come on Cooper it isn't that bad. You are acting like the plane will be too heavy just because of our things." She said.

Cooper kissed her softly. Suddenly Diamond went into the room. He stopped before the bed and started barking like he is crazy.

"Diamond what's wrong honey?" Charlotte asked the dog and started fondling him. Diamond didn't stop barking. Charlotte looked at Cooper. "I think something is wrong with him." She said.

Cooper also started fondling the dog. But anyway Diamond was barking. "Maybe he feels that something bad is going to happen" Cooper said nervously.

Charlotte looked at him. "Maybe he will tell us we should be a little faster if we want to catch our flight?" Charlotte suggested.

Cooper looked at her. "Maybe." He said and took the suitcases. Then he took his back bag and threw the things into the car. As he came back Diamond wasn't in the bed room anymore.

"Where is Diamond?" He asked Charlotte, who was in the bathroom.

"I don't know isn't he in the bedroom?" She asked.

"No he isn't" He answered.

Charlotte came out of the bathroom. "That is the reason why I never wanted a dog. If you are in a hurry you could be sure that the dog can't be found." She said and sighed.

"Yeah I know Charlotte you never wanted a dog blabla it's all my fault…blab la." Cooper said from under the bed.

"Maybe we should take the next flight." Charlotte said.

"The next flight goes tomorrow in the morning" Cooper answered.

"So what? Is this a problem?" Charlotte asked.

"No not really." Cooper said.

"Perfect then let's sit down on the couch and relax a bit" She said smiling.

Cooper kissed her cheek. "Okay" He answered and the went into the living room.

Two hours later Diamond suddenly came into the living room. "Diamond! We were looking for you! Where have you been?" Charlotte asked looking at the dog.

Diamond sat down in his dog basket.

Cooper looked at him. "Now it is too late. The plane just started" He said.

Charlotte looked at him. "No problem. Let's have an enjoyable evening." She said.

They watched TV the whole afternoon. At 8:15 pm the program was interrupted by a special message. The newscaster said: "Attention Attention! Special message. A tragedy happened just a moment ago. The flight number 0112872 crashed. The plane started burning immediately. The chance of finding people who survived the crash is minimal. My condolences to the relatives of the people on the plane…"

Charlotte trembled. Cooper was quite. He wasn't able to say anything. After a while Charlotte broke the silence. "That was the plan we should have been on" She said.

Cooper nodded. "I know."

"Diamond is our hero. If he had been found we were dead right now" Charlotte said and tears rolled down her cheek.

Cooper hugged her. "We are lucky ones today. And everything just because of Diamond…" He said.

**Hope you liked the chapter. It is a bit of a drama. But I thought a lot about making Diamond to a hero. Please review!**


End file.
